After the Shooting Stops
by ilikegoo
Summary: Post Season six finale, a story mostly MerDer. In the aftermath of the shooting the doctors of Seattle Grace must deal with the consequences of the shooting and try to rebuild their lives. spoilers within, the story is better than the summary. T for now.
1. The Witches of the East Coast

This is my first attempt at Grey's fic, so I'll give it my best, there's a disclaimer on my profile.

**After the Gun Stops**

**Chapter One: The Witches of East Coast.**

Christina walks in to the locker room "Mer, Derek's asking for you." Meredith lets herself smile briefly.

"Ok." She replies, before putting her stuff in her locker and throwing away the pregnancy test, that only a few hours ago, had brought her so much joy. She got up and walked through the halls of the hospital which were full of sadness and cops walking through them trying to understand the madness of the last few hours. She found the room her husband was in.

"Hey." Meredith lent against the door

"Hey." Derek looked up and smiled, Meredith walked over to him and kissed him.

Derek looked over and smiled at the sight of his sleeping wife on the couch at the side of the room, he told her to go home, but she wouldn't listen, she insisted on sleeping in the room with him, he laughed at the sight briefly before the pain of the gunshot sped across his chest. The door of his room opened.

"Chief Shepherd, how are you? How's Dr Grey? Is she ok sleeping there? I'm after everything, the shooter, losing the baby..." April's rambling was cut off by Derek.

"What baby?" April froze, looked at Derek like a deer caught in the headlights, turned on her heel and left the room quickly, the door slammed behind her, waking the sleeping Meredith.

"What was that? Seriously, what is with slamming the door it's like 6am." Meredith paused briefly, stood up and moved over to Derek. "Anyway how are you?" She tried to kiss him but he turned his head.

"Were you going tell me?" He asked trying to stay calm.

"Tell you what?" Meredith looked at him with a frown on her face.

"The baby Meredith. The Baby." The anger seeping through in his voice.

"Who told you?"

"It doesn't matter who told me? When were you going to?"

"At home, I found out yesterday morning, then there was the shooter, and you got shot and I had a miscarriage." Meredith stood up and moved towards the door.

"Meredith wait!" Derek called, "I'm sorry, I'm not mad, I'm just..."

"Sad. Yeah me too." Meredith sat on the end of his bed.

"We can try again. It's not the end of the world. I promise." Derek flashed her the McDreamy smile, and she smiled back at him. Right there they were just Meredith and Derek, they were happy.

Derek had been in the hospital for a few days, Richard Webber, had taken over as the interim chief of surgery.

"Derek Christopher Shepherd!" Derek knew that tone, it wasn't a good tone.

"Hello Nancy."

"I can't believe you got shot." She said as she sat on the sofa.

"Derek your mom's talking Teddy. Did you know she was here? " Meredith walked in the room not noticing Nancy sat on the couch, that had been her bed, before Derek convinced her to at least sleep in the on-call room, if she wasn't going to go home.

"She's worried about him." Meredith spun around on her heels.

"Hi." Meredith looked at Nancy, she turned back to Derek, who smiled apologetically.

"Derek, what happened?" His mom had entered the room, "Hello Meredith."

"Hi Mrs Shepherd."

"Call me Carolyn, Meredith, your married to my son." She smiled at Meredith before taking a seat next to Nancy.

"So Nancy, is it just you or are all the Witches of the East Coast here?" Derek asked

"Don't talk to or about your sisters that way?" Carolyn, scolded her son.

"I can't believe you got shot!" Amelia Shepherd said as she walked in the room

"So little brother, how does that make you feel?" Another woman walked in to the room.

"Kathleen, do not try and shrink my head, I don't need it shrunk right now."

"Leave him alone, he's hurt." The last Shepherd sister walked in.

"Hi Sarah." Derek smiled at his sister.

"Who are you" Amelia directed her question at Meredith.

"That's Derek's intern, the one he left Addy for." Nancy said.

"Nancy, Meredith's not an intern, she's a resident." Mark said as he walked in to the room.

"Don't worry big Grey, I got your back. We dirty ex-mistresses need to stick together."

"My wife isn't a dirty ex-mistress." Derek said

"You got married and didn't invite us?" Kathleen asked.

Meredith's pager went off, "Christina, I gotta go." She looked at Derek then the Shepherd clan and awkwardly left the room.

"That was mean. Very mean." Derek said to his sisters.

"We didn't mean it."

"You need to be nice, it's been a rough week." Derek said.

Meredith found Christina in Dermatology.

"Seriously? You gotta stop paging me 911 to derm." Meredith sat on the couch next to Christina.

"2 was outside McDreamy's room and overheard. Are all of his sister and his mom there at the same time."

"Yeah. Thanks you're a good friend." Meredith told her.

"I know." Christina passed her the raspberry water and they just sat.

In Derek's room he was just waking up from a nap.

"Mom, where'd they all go?" He asked groggily

"Lunch with Mark. Now you can talk, are you ok?" Carolyn looked at her son concerned.

"No. Meredith was pregnant."

"Was?"

"After I was shot, I had surgery, the shooter, he found us. They disconnected my monitors. Meredith, she thought I was dead, the stress, she lost the baby." Carolyn could feel her son's pain. "I didn't even know." Carolyn took Derek's hand. When Meredith walked in to the room, she saw the pain on Derek's face and she moved over to him and sat on the bed.

"I think I'll go join the girls and Mark for lunch." She left the room, leaving Meredith and Derek to their privacy.

"I thought you were ok with this." Meredith asked him.

"Doesn't mean it doesn't hurt."

"Derek are we going to be ok?" Meredith asked him

Derek moved over slightly to accommodate Meredith on the small hospital bed."Yeah, we're going to be ok."

TBC...

Any thoughts appreciated.


	2. The Family Shepherd

Occasionally I like to offer advice, these are 2 pieces that are useful:

1. **ALCOHOL IS EVIL**

2. **IF YOU SEE SOMETHING AND YOU WISH YOU DIDN'T DON'T TRY AND DRINK AWAY THE MEMORY. THE HANGOVER IS A KILLER AND THERE'S A CHANCE YOU'LL REMEMBER EVERYTHING ANYWAY.**

Thanks for the reviews and adding me and the story to subscriptions and favourites. Updates may take a while I'm in the middle of my A-Level exams (for you Yanks that's like the SATs but I have like 7 and they effect whether I get in to university or repeat year 13).

**After the Shooting Stops**

**Chapter Two: The Family Shepherd**

After lunch with Mark, Derek's sister Kathleen returned to find Meredith sat on the couch charting.

"Meredith?" Kathleen asked, like she was seeking permission to speak to this woman who she'd never met, but was the most important person in Derek's life.

"Hi." Meredith looked up from the chart she was completing

"Hi, I'm Kathleen, I'm Derek's older sister." She held out her hand to Meredith who shook it. "I brought you a coffee and a packet of chips, Mom wasn't convinced you ate."

Meredith took the coffee and potato chips "Thank you."

"Are you ok? This has got to be hard, going through seeing him shot, then all of us showing up." She sat next to Meredith.

"I'm calm in crisis, besides it's not as bad as Addison showing up." The two women laughed.

"Seriously!" Christina shouted as she walked in not realising she'd interrupted a moment. "Owen is acting all crazy again. Like sex in the boiler room crazy, I do not want another burn on my ass. Any way how's McDreamy doing?"

" McDreamy?" Kathleen asked.

"Hi. Who are you?" Christina asked, "Meredith this isn't another weird friend is it? Because the last one convinced the other interns to try and cut out her appendix."

"This is Derek's sister." Meredith told her.

"Kathleen." Kathleen held out her hand to shake Christina's.

"Christina Yang."

"Does Derek know you call him McDreamy?" Kathleen asked

"Yeah." Meredith and Christina answered.

"It doesn't embarrass him?" Kathleen wondered.

"Probably." Meredith responded

"They call Mark, McSteamy." Derek said from the bed.

"Really." Kathleen said interested.

"Kathleen, don't tell me you..."

"Oh my God Derek, your my little brother why would I tell you that!"

"I'll kick his ass if he did." Derek said.

"McInjured your in no place to kick anybodies ass. Sloan could take you anyway." Derek frowned at Christina. "I'm going to leave now. Oh Mer we get new intern's tomorrow. Don't forget to get your Nazi on." Christina told Meredith.

"Didn't Bailey ask people to stop calling her the Nazi?" Derek asked.

"Yeah but when tormenting interns..."

"They need to be reminded who is boss." Christina finished "I just got rid of the last ones I don't need more."

"I know." Meredith replied.

"Ask the guy who made the decision." Christina suggested as she left.

"Why am I getting new interns anyway chief?" Meredith asked

"I want competent residents to take them. You, Lexi, Christina and Jackson Avery are getting some."

"Not Alex?" Meredith asked, they both seem to have forgotten Kathleen.

"I think he needs some time, to recover and the whole Izzie situation." Meredith nodded her head in agreement.

"Kathleen, we're going to check in to the hotel now." Nancy stuck her head in the room.

"Well it's been fun, Derek, Meredith I'll see you both tomorrow."

After Kathleen left it was just Meredith and Derek, until Derek's mom stuck her head in.

"Meredith, will you have dinner with us tonight, we'd like to get to know you better." Carolyn asked

Meredith looked at Derek who gave a nod of the head, "Ok sure."

Carolyn smiled. "The Archfield at 7:30pm." She left to join her daughters.

"I'm proud of you." Derek told her smiling.

"This is happy married me now I say yes to family. Dark and twisty me would've said no." Meredith's pager went off. "I'll see you before I leave."

Meredith managed to see Derek before she left for the evening, he wished her luck. Meredith arrived at the Archfield hotel at 7:20pm where she waited for Derek's sisters and mother.

"Meredith!" Carolyn Shepherd called across the reception area, where she moved over to her daughter-in-law followed by the numerous Shepherd sisters.

"I'm happy you came, Derek said you're not really a family gathering type of girl." Carolyn led the Shepherd family in to the dining room, it was very posh and Meredith was glad she took the time to go home and get ready before going to meet the Shepherds.

"Well you already know Nancy and Kathleen says you too talked earlier, so I'll let the others introduce themselves." Carolyn smiled at all the women who surrounded her.

"I'm Sarah." One of Derek's sisters said as she smiled nervously at Meredith

"Amelia." Amelia Shepherd shook Meredith's hand, "Addy told me about you." She quickly realised how bad that sounded and added "All nice things, I assure you."

"Meredith." She shook the hands of all the Shepherd sisters before Carolyn led them all in to the dining room.

"So Meredith have you thought about a specialty?" Kathleen asked

"No, not yet."

"I bet Derek's push neuro, right." Sarah asked

"I think he'd like it, if I chose to be a neurosurgeon." Meredith smiled at the Shepherds, they weren't as scary as they initially seemed.

"Is your mother really Ellis Gray?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah, she taught me a lot." Meredith didn't feel the need to tell them that all Ellis had taught her whilst she was alive, was that she wasn't good enough. Everything else she learnt from the diaries.

"Really that must be so cool, I was sorry to hear about her passing." Sarah added.

"It was her time, I think it was the right moment, before she got sicker." Meredith said, it was her honest opinion, she knew her mother would've been horrified at the thought of the nurses in the care home being responsible for changing and washing her.

"I bet the others hated you, dating the attending, Ellis Gray as your mother." Nancy said, she could sense the disapproving undertones.

"It was hard, but everybody sort of realised I was there because I deserved it. Not who my mother or my boyfriend was." Meredith retorted as subtlety as possible.

"So have you thought about kids?" Amelia asked honestly, Carolyn realising this was going to be a very sensitive subject for Meredith, managed to attract the attention of a passing waiter.

Kathleen who noticed her mother's urgency to change subjects decided to help.

"So your friend Christina?" She asked

Meredith smiled, "She's just Christina, she doesn't have a filter. She just shows up in the morning sometimes."

"Derek doesn't mind?" Nancy asked sceptically.

"I think he's grown accustomed to it, between Christina and our roommates he stopped caring."

"Roommates, so it's a bit like sorority." Nancy said

"A little bit, but they're doctors, they get it, they get us. Excuse me I need to visit the bathroom." Meredith got up and left quickly, Kathleen quickly excused herself as well.

"You'll have to excuse Nancy, there's a land far far way called passive agressivia and she is their queen." Meredith laughed at Kathleen's description of her sister.

The rest of dinner passed with Nancy, who'd obviously been warned by her mother, remained relatively quiet for the rest of the evening.

"Thank you for dinner, I had a nice time." Meredith told the Shepherds honestly as she prepared to leave and return to the hospital.

Derek was flicking through one of the magazines Meredith had left behind, when he sensed her presence. "How was it? He asked.

"Ok, they're nice. Nancy still doesn't like me. Kathleen referred to her as the queen of passive aggressivia."

"I said the same about Addison, they were always very similar." He frowned.

"Imagine what they would've said if they heard about the post-it."

"What's wrong with our post-it?" He asked

"Nothing, but it doesn't make it legal." She replied

"Do you want a proper wedding? A legal one anyway?"

"I don't know." She said as she settled on the couch.

"I thought we agreed on the on-call room." Derek reminded her.

"We did, and I'm going home, I thought I'd spend some time with you first."

"Oh you did." He smiled.

"Porny thoughts Derek? Because if you haven't noticed you're hooked up to all these machines, and it's not really private in here."

"Neither is the on-call room, the supply closet, conference room and my office has lots of big windows." He told her.

"Seriously Derek." Meredith walked over to him kissed him on the lips. "I'm leaving now."

"Tease." He mumbled.

Meredith gave him a look and told him, "but you love me anyway."

"Meredith! We will talk about the post-it!" He called after her as she left his room.

Derek reached for his phone and asked the nurses to page Mark.

TBC...

Hope that was ok. Don't worry, Nancy will get hers. Update when I can and the advice at the top it's good advice.


	3. Need, Not Want

Hey sorry this took a while, things got a little stressed with exams, but I've finished school now (yay extra long summer before university)! Updates will come quicker or I at least I'll try to get them to come quicker. I watched The West Wing the other day and the secret service agent in charge of the President's security detail was Gary Clark, I was like you're a baddy why are you protecting the President?

**After the Shooting Stops:**

**Chapter 3: Need, Not Want.**

Christina came in to perform some post-op checks, surprised the room was empty for a change, when they were completed she moved towards the door, "McDreamy, don't end up McDead again, because I will work my ass off to bring you back so I can kill you myself and Meredith...she couldn't, it was bad enough this time...just don't do it again. Please." With that she turned and left the room.

Derek stared at the door Christina had disappeared down, in all the time he'd known her she'd never said please. He saw Owen walking down the corridor.

"Owen!" He shouted

Owen came in the room "Are you ok? Are you in pain? Do you need something, I could page Meredith."

"No, it's not that, I'm just confused. Christina said some stuff, about me getting shot, it didn't make much sense and she said please. Christina doesn't say please. Something happened in surgery."

"Nothing happened in surgery. She, her hormone levels, you were shot. It's tough to stay calm." Owen said quickly, then like Christina moments ago, he left. Derek had the feeling there were things people weren't telling him.

Meredith returned to his room after a few hours, she'd gone to visit Alex at Derek's request, and when she arrived Derek just stared at her.

"What?" She asked.

"People are acting weird." Derek told her.

"Seriously? Not everyone grew up with a crappy childhood and are calm in crisis Derek." Meredith said.

"It's not that."

"Then what is it?" She questioned.

"When I ask about my surgery, people won't tell me what happened" He said with a frown on his face. "Don't lie to me Mer, I know something happened, people are being weird, Owen implied the stress of it is why you had a miscarriage. Meredith I didn't die did I?" Derek looked at her, a worried expression on her face.

Meredith closed her eyes and looked up "Are you sure you want to know?"

"Want, no. Need, yes." He told her, pushing the button on the bed to prop himself up a bit.

"You didn't die, well you did, but, you didn't..." Derek cut her off before she went in to a full blown ramble, he had too much drugs in his system to even think about it.

"Start at the beginning, after I went out." He prompted.

"Ok. Well I don't really know what happened at first. I know we couldn't find Teddy or Owen, so Christina did it." She took a breath and Derek nodded, he already knew this.

"She wouldn't let me in the OR, I had to sit on the floor in the scrub room. Kepner was there, she's madly in love with you by the way."

"Explains the whole 'Chief Shepherd' in the conference room thing." He joked, Meredith glared at him.

"Then Owen showed up. He told me everything was fine, and he went in without scrubbing in. The doors didn't close before I heard it."

Derek looked at her worried.

"He was in there, I heard Christina...he was telling her to stop operating." Derek looked at Meredith.

"I went in, Owen tried to take him down, he was trying to save Christina." Derek assumed, since Meredith didn't say it, that this was when Owen had been shot.

"He was distracted, Jackson removed the wires, so the equipment, it showed you were dead. Gary Clark thought, I thought, you were dead. He left and they plugged you back in. They finished the surgery." Meredith squeezed Derek's hand before her phone went off. "It's Lexie, Alex is awake." She said reading off the text quickly.

"Go." Derek told her, he needed a moment anyway, to get over the fact that this had happened the people in that OR, who were ready to risk their lives for him. He just needed a moment to process it all.

Jackson Avery walked down the corridor, when he went past Derek's room. "Dr Shepherd." He said as he knocked on the door. "Sorry, I was just wanted to see how you're doing."

"It's ok you can come in." Derek told him.

Jackson took in the room, he noticed a woman sat on the couch, reading a magazine. Sister, Jackson decided.

"Jackson, um, thank you." Derek told him, Jackson looked at him, he was under the impression Derek, didn't know what happened. "_And that's the way we're keeping it." _Christina's voice rang through his head.

"Meredith told me what happened. How you all convinced him I was dead. How after Owen was shot, that you unplugged the machine."

Jackson looked at Derek, and decided to tell him, the whole story. "That's not the whole story."

Jackson grabbed the chair from behind him. "After Dr Hunt was shot, the nurse passed us equipment we needed. I clamped the heart to stop blood getting out. Then he turned back to us, but Meredith..."Jackson was losing his resolve to tell the whole story.

Derek looked at him "Meredith what?"

"She, told him to shoot her." Jackson said quickly. Derek looked shocked, Nancy looked up from her magazine that she'd been pretending to read whilst this new person had told the story.

"She said something about if he wanted revenge, all he had to do was kill her. She was the closest thing Dr Webber had to a daughter, she's the other Dr Grey's sister, your wife. She asked us to tell you she was sorry. He was going to shoot her, then Dr Yang, told him about the baby and by this point I'd got the monitors unplugged. He turned back and I told Christina to take her hands out and then he thought you were dead." Jackson finished what he was saying.

Derek looked at him, in shock. Jackson left the room quickly.

"Oh Der." Nancy looked at her brother, moving to the chair Jackson had just vacated.

"I can't believe she did that." He said, "She was willing to..." He couldn't even finish the sentence. He looked up as his mother and Kathleen entered the room.

"Can I talk to mom privately?" He asked his sisters, they nodded and left, not before he called to Nancy, who nodded her head. She would tell Kathleen, whilst Derek talked everything through with his mother.

TBC...

Meredith wouldn't tell him. Not the best chapter, but I tried, the next one will be better. I think it's important Nancy is there for that, she's not Meredith's biggest fan so she needs to realise "this is forever." Any feedback appreciated, good or bad.


	4. Not so Hostile After All

A/N. Thanks for the feeback guys, sorry for a few mistakes and misspellings. Also sorry about the "This is forever" bit at the end in retrospect, it's worse than me telling somebody the talking Shrek display at work needs to go, when she asked go where, I reply far far away. On scale of 1 to Awful it's pitiful. Anyway here's the next chapter. This may get a little OOC

**After the Shooting Stops**

**Chapter 4: Not So Hostile After All**

Derek Shepherd was a happy man, today he was being released from hospital.

"You owe me two hundred bucks" Mark Sloan said as he walked in to Derek's room, "and you can't use 'you slept with my wife' as a reason for me to do anything for you, ever again."

"You did it?" Derek asked, surprised.

"Yes I did it."

"Did what?" Meredith asked as she walked in the room pushing a wheel chair and followed by Cristina and Teddy Altman.

"It doesn't matter. I just want to go home." Derek stood, he was a little shaky but a month lying in the hospital would do that to a person. Teddy quickly did a final check of Derek's wound and declared him fit to go home. She handed the forms off to Cristina.

"Seriously?" Cristina asked

"You earned the right to see this one through, from start to finish." Teddy told her, the words holding a deeper meaning.

"You're being weird Derek." Meredith said as she drove them along the detour Derek seemed to be taking them on.

"Turn left here." Derek said indicating to an upcoming turning, Meredith followed him and they found themselves outside city hall.

"Derek, we've got time. We don't have to do this now." Meredith told him, she thought this was a reaction to his near death experience and her freaking out over the post-it.

"Relax Mer, we're not getting married, we just have to pick something up." Derek got out of the car and with Meredith's help they went in to city hall.

"Next!" The man behind the booth yelled to the line of people.

"Hi, we're here to pick up a marriage licence." Derek told the man, Meredith just stood holding on to his hand, trying not to look too shocked.

"Full Names please." The man told them.

"Doctor Derek Christopher Shepherd and Dr Meredith Grey." Derek told the man smiling

"Ok." The man typed away at his computer and printed out the licence. "Here you go, since you applied over three days ago the waiting period ended. The licence was valid 2 days ago. You have 58 days to get married before the licence expires. Should you wish to change your name, you can petition a judge, if approved you must submit your name change to relevant authorities and your employer. Congratulations enjoy your life together."

Derek and Meredith thanked the man and left the courthouse, joking about how miserable the man had been. They then got in the car and began to make their way home.

"Why did we just get a marriage licence? Again?" Meredith asked, as she looked over at Derek who had fallen asleep whilst they had been driving home.

Meredith helped Derek inside, when she heard music coming from the yard. Derek followed her nervously as she went to investigate.

"About time you showed up!" Mark Sloan, who, like the other occupants of the yard, was wearing a suit.

"What is going on?" Meredith demanded, as Derek moved past her and went and stood in front of Mark, he held a hand out to Meredith who moved towards Derek.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today, in Meredith's yard, to finally marry these two, well for the second time, and I imagine there will be a third, but it's real this time." Mark said as Derek gave him a glare as their friends laughed.

"Since we'd all like to get to the after party and this is Seattle, it rains and I don't want to get wet, let's do the vows, which I found on a post-it stuck to the refrigerator." Mark smiled at the couple, despite the glare he was getting from Derek, "Ok, do you Derek take Meredith to be your wife, to love her even when you hate her, to never run and take care of her when you're both old, senile and smelly?" Mark looked at Derek.

"I do." Derek smiled as he said it.

"Ok then. Meredith do you take Derek to be your husband, to love him even when you hate him, to never run and take care of him even when you're both old senile and smelly?"

"I do." Meredith said with a smile that matched Derek's.

"Ok then, by the power vested in me by the internet and the State of Washington I now pronounce you husband and wife. You can kiss her now, Derek."

Derek leant over and kissed Meredith; he pulled her in to a hug and whispered in her ear, "This is forever."

The garden erupted in to cheers from their friends and family. Later when everybody had moved inside, Derek found his mother.

"So where did Mark get those vows from?" She asked her son.

"From our post-it." Carolyn hugged her son, mindful of his chest wound.

"What are we talking about?" Mark approached the mother and son.

"How you nearly ruined my wedding, worst minister ever." Derek told Mark, although the mischief was evident in his voice.

"Well if you wanted it done properly, you should've asked somebody else." Mark told him "I'm surprised she agreed, surprise parties are hostile, I imagine surprise weddings are worse."

"I didn't want to embarrass him in front of his sisters." Meredith said as she walked up to her husband and his best friend.

After a few hours the party had died down, Meredith and Derek were lying in bed together.

"How did you get a marriage licence, don't I need to sign it?" Meredith asked

"You were tired, Cristina gave you a form to sign, you didn't read it. Then Patricia notarized it and sent it off." Derek told her as he pulled her close.

"You manipulated me, I'm sure there are grounds for an annulment there." Meredith smiled as she said it.

"Too bad we've already consummated the marriage. You're stuck with a regular divorce now." Derek, was enjoying being close to her, they hadn't been this close since before the accident.

"Derek?" Meredith asked

"Yeah?" He replied.

"I know I'm not a ring bride, but I think I'd like them."

"Ok." He said as he kissed her neck.

"And I think I want to be Mrs Shepherd, like legally. Or maybe Shepherd-Grey, Grey-Shepherd sounds a bit weird."

"Ok." Derek continued to kiss her.

"Derek?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you still think I'm pretty?" She asked.

"Mrs Shepherd, you're the prettiest girl in the world."

"Derek?"

"Yeah?" In Derek's opinion the possibility of round two was slowly slipping away.

"Do you still want to make pretty babies?"

Maybe he was wrong.

TBC...

I'm a little nervous about this chapter, I just wanted to try it. I researched King County marriage laws, and never mind the post-it wedding being invalid, Izzy and Alex's wedding wasn't legal either, unless they applied for a marriage licence, waited three days and got married again, but never mind it was sweet anyway and in TV land these things don't matter. Any feedback appreciated.


End file.
